


Kiss Me Like This is the Last Time

by death_by_a_sassy_ass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I tried to make it really cute, M/M, Underage Sex, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_a_sassy_ass/pseuds/death_by_a_sassy_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 16 and Harry is 14 and they're in love so they want to be each other's firsts. </p>
<p>And Harry keeps talking about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like This is the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first time posting so I really hope you like it. I've never written anything like this before and I started this in March. I finished in July and here we are in December when I finally have the balls to post! Hooray for facing fears =)
> 
> The title is from Alicia Keys' song "Like You'll Never See Me Again"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know these boys because if I did, I would be too busy with our daily orgies.  
> Now let's get on with it.

The sky is beautiful tonight. It’s all lit up by the stars and there’s not a cloud in sight. The weather is perfect. It’s warm but there’s a breeze that makes it comfortable. There’s no noise in the field. The only thing that can be heard is the soft whistle of the wind and the soft breathing of a young man and his younger boyfriend. The two are cuddled shirtless on a blanket in the middle of the field because they want to be alone and no one ever comes here at this time of night. Louis lies with his back down on the blanket; his arm holds Harry close to him with Harry’s head on his chest and hand on his heart. Louis is happy. He’s content when they’re like this.

“Lou?” Harry whispers.

“Mhmm?” Louis replies.

“Do you ever think about…”

“About what, babe?”

“Do you ever like…do you ever think about death?” Harry’s voice is cool, but also hesitant like he’s wanted to ask this question for a long time.

Louis is confused. What brought this on? Why would Harry think such things? “Harry, why are you asking that?” He tips his chin down to look at Harry’s beautiful curly hair. Then Harry is looking back up at him with his emerald eyes and for a second he forgets what they’re talking about because Harry looks so innocent and pretty and he’s all Louis’.

“I’m just wondering? Like do you ever think that you could die at the end of the week? Or like the end of the night even?” Harry says like his words aren’t dark at all.

“Well, no actually. I can’t really think of a time when I have. My life isn’t exactly perfect, but there’s enough good in it that I wouldn’t want it to end just yet. Like coming here at night with you and looking at the stars together. I wouldn’t want this to end any time soon.” Harry giggles and presses a kiss to Louis’ chest, but Louis continues. “I’m serious. I don’t think about death because I love life. I love my friends. I love my mum and my sisters. And I love you. There’s no way I would want any of this to end so I don’t think of it,” Louis confesses, not really realizing what he said.

Harry gasps and shifts up so he is on his elbow looking down at Louis, his eyes wide as a small shy grin plays on his face. “You love me?”

“Hmm?”

“You just said you love me. You never said that before. You mean it?” Harry looks so hopeful, his eyes so wide and green and how could Louis not love him?

He gives a small laugh before responding, “Haven’t I? I say it in my head so much, I guess I forgot that I never said it out loud. But yeah, Haz, I mean it. I do love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said it yet because as wonderful as you are, you should be told at least a million times a day.” Louis feels bad because his Harry is so special and if he’s loved he should know. Harry doesn’t seem to mind though.

In fact, he seems ecstatic. His smile grows wider and Louis wonders how he landed this piece of utter perfection. “Lou, I love you too. I think I always have,” Harry says quietly. “Everything about you, I just never thought it would come this far, but I’m so glad it has. I know I’m just some dumb kid, but you’re here dealing with me and dealing with my awkwardness and I’d die if I lost you and I just really love you, too.” He gets it all out in one breath, smile brighter than ever lighting up the darkness around them.

Louis pulls him down because if he doesn’t kiss those puffy pink lips right now he would probably die. He kisses Harry with everything he has, everything he is, every possible thing he can offer he needs to convey with his lips. Harry lets out a deep breath through his nose and grabs Louis’ face. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s lower back trying to bring him closer. 

He decides they need to switch it up so Louis flips them over and positions himself between Harry’s legs. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, body to body, the boys continue to express their love with their lips until they have to stop for a breath. Harry still has his hands on Louis’ face so he snakes them behind his head so that his hands are buried in Louis’ hair. Harry looks like the world’s greatest treasure when he’s beneath Louis like this. Louis leans down to brush their noses together. Harry just giggles and Louis thinks that sound is heavenly. 

“Lou?” Harry says into Louis’ cheek.

“Yes, baby?”

“You love me?”

“I do.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ neck. They lay silent for a while and when Harry finally speaks, Louis is not expecting his next question.

“What would you do if I died?” Harry asks and seriously what is it with these morbid questions tonight?

“Babe we just confessed our love for each other and you’re on about death again?” Louis is actually concerned. Why is his beautiful boyfriend so obsessed with such a vile topic?

“Just answer. Please.”

Louis lifts his head so he’s looking down at Harry again. He sighs. He’s never been great with words, but he tries to answer the question without killing the mood. “Harry, if you died, honestly I don’t know what I’d do. I’d cry for years because the boy I love is gone from me forever until we could finally meet again in death. So whatever you do, just don’t die, okay? I need you here.”

Harry looks at Louis like that was the most perfect response he could ask for. “Oh, Lou. I’ll never leave you. Please don’t leave me.”

“Not in a million years, babe. I’m staying right here with you.” Louis looks into Harry’s eyes and he sees something there that he’s never seen before. He’s about to ask when Harry pulls him down into another kiss. 

When Harry lets up and opens his eyes, Louis sees that same unfamiliar glimmer. This time he’s ready to ask, but once again Harry beats him to the punch. This time, with words.

“Louis, please, I—“

“You what, Harry?” Now Louis’ definitely confused.

“I…I want—“

“Come on, Harry, what is it?”

Harry sighs and casts his gaze down. “Have you ever had sex, Lou?”

Louis actually chuckles at that. “Well, I know I’m a stud and all the boys want this hot piece of ass—“

Harry laughs and hits Louis in the shoulder. “I’m serious. Have you ever?”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve never really been with anyone special to share that experience with. Well, since I met you, of course,” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles back at him. “So if we did it, I would be your first?”

“Yeah babe, you would be my first ever.”

Louis notices Harry pondering and he wonders what is going on in his head. This boy has been doing some odd thinking tonight, but that’s what makes him who he is. He never really thought Harry would be the type to keep Louis guessing, but here he is confused about his beautiful boyfriend and his strange thoughts. 

“Louis?” Harry calls out innocently.

“Yeah,” Louis whispers, because for some reason this moment seems delicate and too much noise could destroy it.

“I want to be your first. Tonight.” Harry whispers, eyes wandering. 

Louis grabs his face. “Look at me,” and Harry does. “You mean it? You really want to do this tonight? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anyth—“

“Lou, please listen. I want my first to be someone I love and who I know loves me back. That’s you. I want you. I want to always be yours. So please,” he kisses Louis, “take me,” another kiss, “make me yours,” kiss, “all yours,” kiss, “belong to you,” kiss, “be my first tonight.”

And if Louis denies Harry’s wish, then he’s an idiot. If Harry wants to be Louis’, then so be it. If Harry wants to belong to Louis, he’ll happily take him. If Harry wants Louis to be his first, then he wants Harry to be his. He kisses Harry hard on the mouth, taking both of their breaths away. “Okay, Haz, alright. Whatever you want.”

This time, Louis takes a slower approach, kissing Harry softly so that he won’t feel too nervous. He knows Harry is the one who brought this up, but that doesn’t mean that he wants it to be wild and rough. It’s their first time together and it must be slow and gentle. Plus now that Louis has the image of Harry panting beneath him, he doesn’t want to scare the boy away so it can’t happen. 

Harry seems to be responding well to the kiss because he dips his hands to Louis’ lower back stroking softly there. Finally, Louis is ready to amp it up a bit. He grinds his hips down so his cock rubs with Harry’s through their jeans. Harry lets out a small moan and it falls into Louis’ mouth. That’s the reaction he needs so he does it again, and this time Harry moans and pulls Louis closer. Louis lets out a harsh breath as he grinds down harder. Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ back and releases his mouth as well. The broken moan that comes out is delicious and Louis wants to hear it over and over. 

“Oh god, Lou. More, please more,” Harry whines.

“Okay,” Louis replies breathlessly. He latches onto Harry’s neck and sucks hard, making Harry hum in appreciation. As his mouth stays north, his hand travels south to palm Harry through his jeans, and Louis thinks for a fourteen year old, Harry certainly has a lot down there. Harry reaches down to cover Louis’ hand with his own, not controlling, just feeling. That small gesture has Louis feeling that this moment is so sexy and so special and he thinks it’s time to take it up a notch. 

He removes his mouth from Harry’s neck reconnect their lips and he guides his hand towards Harry’s zipper. Once he unbuttons and zips down the opening, he doesn’t waste any time and goes straight to Harry’s hardness. Harry shudders beneath him and he knows he made the right choice. He wraps his hand around the shaft and starts stroking using the already formed precum from the tip to help make it an easy glide. Harry pulls on Louis’ hair as his moans grow louder in his mouth. He’s not sure if he should go faster and try to make Harry come right now, but soon Harry begins bucking into his hand. Well he’s got his answer. 

He leaves Harry’s lips and presses their foreheads together. His hand is pumping Harry’s cock faster and Harry’s face is contorted in ecstasy as he lets out a combination of whimpers and moans. Louis just takes it all in and watches his perfect boyfriend unravel beneath him.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Wanna let go?” Louis whispers as seductively as he can without giving up that fact that he desperately wants to see Harry orgasm from his hand alone.

“Lou—oh Lou, yeah, yeah, oh yeah,” Harry pants, pleasure taking over his body. Five more pumps are all it takes before Harry is coming with a loud yelp. His cum dirties his underwear since they never did come completely off, but that thought is dropped once Louis pulls his hand out to see how much of it actually got on his hand. He licks it all up and kisses Harry to let him taste himself. Harry jolts beneath him every now and then from the aftershocks. Louis rubs his little belly to relax him.

“How was that?” Louis asks after he lets Harry catch his breath.

Harry is still breathing heavily, but is much calmer than before when he replies, “having you wank me instead of wanking myself to thoughts of you?” he smirks, “I’d say it was quite exhilarating.” 

“You wank to thoughts of me?” Louis laughs.

“I happen to think you’re hot, Lou Lou. Call me crazy,” Harry chuckles.

“Okay, crazy” Louis smiles and decides it’s time for Harry’s pants and underwear to come off because he must be uncomfortable in them. He scoots down to between Harry’s legs and pulls his clothes off. Harry just smiles at him.

Harry leans up so he’s resting on his elbows. “Your turn,” he smiles. 

Well that was hot, Louis thinks, but he still doesn’t want to rush Harry. “Babe, we can wait a little bit more if—,” he’s cut off by Harry leaning up on his knees for a short and sweet kiss.

“Louis, let me. Please?” Harry asks as his hands roam over Louis’ chest and belly. 

And just like that he turns to jelly from Harry’s touch and voice. Harry lays him down gently and kisses his chest. Louis huffs out a breath of satisfaction. Harry’s lovely lips playing all over his torso feels amazing. He’s already hard from watching Harry just moments ago, but his kisses are so soft and lovely and he feels his heart swell because in this moment he feels like they could stay like this forever. Happy and loving and together. He pulls Harry up from his stomach and kisses him because he just needs to.

Harry smiles into the kiss and pulls back to look Louis in the eye. “I love you,” he says softly.

“I love you, too,” Louis says before kissing Harry once more and lets him resume. Harry kisses down in a straight line from his chest all the way to his happy trail. As he unbuttons the jeans, he licks along Louis’ slightly defined v-line which makes Louis shiver. Harry notices so he does it again on the other side. Louis has to moan a little this time, and Harry can’t get his pants off quick enough. He looks up to see his dick spring free as Harry pulls his pants down and off his legs and then he’s right back with his face in Louis’ crotch. He knows this moment is supposed to be romantic but he can’t help but think how fucking hot Harry’s going to look with his pretty lips around him.

Harry looks up at him and kisses his inner thighs. His lips feel so good and the anticipation is killing Louis. He lays his head back down and then he feels the smallest and shyest lick along the head. Another lick and Louis just might explode from the feeling coming and going like that. Suddenly, warmth surrounds him and he looks up to see Harry with his eyes closed going down on him and it takes everything not to scream so loud, he’ll wake the neighborhood. He was right. Harry looks ridiculously gorgeous taking Louis’ cock into his mouth. Some of his curls fall forward tickling his skin and finally he lets out a long beautiful groan that has Harry moaning back in response. The vibration on his cock is everything, but there’s still more that he has to hold out for, so he can’t come just yet.

Harry’s confidence seems to be growing as he hears Louis’ sounds so he sucks harder and faster. Then he looks up at Louis, swirls his tongue around the head and winks as he goes back down and fuck, Louis can’t take it anymore.

“HARRY!” Louis yells because if he tries to speak quietly he’ll only fall apart even more. 

Harry pulls off with a pop and Jesus, why is this kid so hot? “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, Lou!” Harry bellows, the panic clear in his voice. He leans back onto his heels and Louis sees that he’s hard again. It’s time. He knows it’s definitely time.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, love. C’mere,” Louis says as sweetly as he can because his harsh breathing makes it a tad difficult. Harry leans forward, looking a bit apprehensive, and Louis buries his hands in Harry’s curls and kisses him like he’ll never see him again. That makes Harry calm down some. Louis still wants more so he pushes his hips up into Harry’s and grinds their bare cocks together.

“I—Lou, ungh, so good!” Harry exclaims.

Louis continues the grinding because he loves the look on Harry’s face. “Baby, I wanna be inside you. Are you ready? Can I, please? God, you’re so beautiful like this, I just wanna be inside you,” and he knows he sounds desperate, but when Harry is above him looking like an angel that’s come just for him, he has no choice.

“Fuck Louis, yes. I want you in me, want you to make me yours forever,” Harry moans, but then he looks hesitant.

“What is it?” Louis asks and stops his grinding.

“I was just wondering…do you mind if I’m on top? Like riding you?” Harry asks in the smallest voice and Louis has to try so hard just to keep himself from coming on the spot.

“Yeah, Harry, yeah. You can ride if you want, love,” Louis says much quicker than necessary, but then Harry moves away to his backpack sitting next to the blanket. He pulls lube out of the front pocket and comes back over. “You had lube in your bag? Why?”

“Just in case. Glad I have it now though,” Harry smiles shyly. He looks so confused as to what do next. So Louis takes control. 

“Babe, pass it to me,” He says gesturing at the lube twisting around in Harry’s hands. Harry hands it over. “Now come lay down on top of me,” he says as he coats two fingers with the liquid. Harry straddles Louis’ legs, leans down and places his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. He feels him let out a breath and give his neck a little kiss.

Louis smiles at that. “Ready?”

“Mhmm,” Harry replies quietly. Louis rubs his back and slides a finger down to his hole. He touches there softly and Harry flinches.

“Sorry, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s okay” Harry whispers and Louis continues. He wiggles his finger around the hole and then slides it all the way in. Harry winces and Louis can feel him tighten around his finger, but a few soft coos in his ear help him relax. Soon one finger isn’t enough and he wants more so Louis gives him another. Before long, Louis has three fingers inside with Harry pushing back on them whimpering. His cock is hard and rubbing between their stomachs and he tells Louis he’s ready.

Harry regains his breath after Louis removes his fingers and lubes himself up. Once Louis’ dick is ready, he nudges Harry signaling him to sit up. Harry moves back a little farther and lifts his hips so he hovers over Louis.

“Slow,” Louis tells him and Harry nods. Then it comes, what they’ve both been waiting for. Harry sinks down, wincing, as Louis holds his cock up. It takes a minute before he completely bottoms out.

“Oh my god, Lou,” Harry whispers, his eyes closed. Louis just stares at Harry with his cock inside of him and he can’t help the shudder that rips through his body. His milky skin is so bright in the moonlight of the night and his legs spread open like that makes him want to give Harry everything he can. He reaches up to rub his finger along Harry’s cheek and Harry blinks his eyes open in response. He gives a small smile before using Louis’ belly as leverage to push himself up. As he slides back down, his lips part slightly as a soft shuddery breath escapes him. All the while, he’s looking right into Louis’ eyes and Louis can just feel their souls coming together as one. He slides his hand down from Harry’s cheek and moves both hands to Harry’s hips, squeezing slightly.

Harry is above him riding and letting out the loveliest mewls, unable to decide whether to leave his eyes open or closed. Louis wants to feel as much as he can and he thinks Harry is as ready for it as he is so he slowly moves his hands down to Harry’s pert little ass and spreads his cheeks. He lifts his hips as Harry pushes back and he’s stuffing himself with all of Louis. The feel of all that tight heat around him has him letting out a whine of his own. Harry seems to have liked it because he's screaming Louis’ name as he falls down onto his chest.

“Alright, babe?” Louis pants into Harry’s hair, just making sure he’s still alive. 

“God yes,” Harry whimpered pushing himself backwards, and shortly after, “I just felt sparks somewhere inside. Keep doing it, Lou, please fuck me. I need it, please.”

And that was all Louis needed to hear. He wrapped his arms around Harry and planted his feet on the soft blanket beneath them. He hears another soft plead fall from Harry’s lips and he goes for it. He lifts his hips up and into Harry’s and they both groan at the feeling.

As he moves faster finding an easy pace, Harry has found his neck placing open mouth kisses there. He lets out small cries of “yeah” and “oh” and “more” and “love you” and Louis knows he won’t last much longer.

“God Harry I’m close, I’m so close,” he gasps as Harry sucks an area on his neck.

“Me too, ungh, Lou, god please,” Harry whines in a new octave he’s never reached since his first voice drop.

“Please what, Harry?” Louis asks, his heart racing with love and lust and pure adoration all at once.

“Oh Lou, come inside me. I want…I need you to come inside me,” he says gasping for air that has been knocked out of him.

And that has Louis coming undone. He lifts his hips riding out his orgasm but he doesn’t want to leave Harry too far behind. As he spurts into Harry, Louis pushes himself up and tugs on Harry’s pretty pink cock. “Fuck Haz, I love you so much . I love you , come for me. Come for me,” Louis chokes, absolutely wrecked from his own orgasm and looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry lets out a filthy high pitched moan, not breaking the eye contact as he comes all over Louis’ chest. He rides on his own while riding out his orgasm. When they both have finished, they’re panting messes. Harry lifts himself off of Louis’ dick and falls down beside him. For the second time tonight, Louis wipes Harry’s sweet cum from his chest, taking it in his mouth and swallowing.

Louis turns his head to the side kissing Harry all over his face before finally getting to his lips. He licks into Harry’s mouth and relishes in the noise Harry makes around his tongue. They lay kissing, completely sated and happy, when Louis’ mind drifts back to their conversation earlier. “Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“What would you do? You know, if I died?” Louis asked hesitantly.

Harry was quiet for a while before he leaned up on is elbow smiling and said, “This has nothing to do with my love of Romeo and Juliet,” he chuckled quietly before continuing, “but if you died Louis, I couldn’t go on. I wouldn’t. If you left the Earth to make your way up to heaven, or the great beyond, or wherever souls go, mine would be right there with yours. If I lose you, I lose everything because you’re everything and all I’ve ever wanted and I love you with everything so if you go, I go,” Harry says like it’s the easiest thing he’s ever said, like he’s thought about this and he’s so sure.

Louis has a single tear falling down his cheek and Harry just kisses it away. He still isn’t sure how he got to be so lucky, but he won’t complain. He has everything he’s ever dreamed of staring down at him like he’s worth more than life itself and a huge wave of love crashes onto him. He pulls Harry down to kiss him sweetly. “I love you always.”

Harry simply smiles into his chest. “And I love you Lou. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed. Feedback means everything! And you can find me on tumblr too at fiveonmymind.tumblr.com =)


End file.
